


Obi-wan is Not Happy

by BloodyDevil



Series: The Interviews Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Visions, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this, Obi-wan is done with rude people, Probably Crack, at least when he's tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Anotherfollow up interview, this one with someone Obi-wan doesn't like, snowballs in a way no one predicts.Obi-wan is just very tired.
Series: The Interviews Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678621
Comments: 27
Kudos: 630





	Obi-wan is Not Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I know what leading questions are.
> 
> Mandoa translations:  
> Besom -> ill-mannered lout  
> Demagolka -> someone who commits atrocities, a real life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche
> 
> definitions are from Mandoa.org the Demagolka one is word for word what's on Mandoa.org because _holyshit_ , and I didn't want to explain it in my own words.

This was fucking ridiculous.

They were on a _warship_.

They could drop out of hyperspace into a _battle_.

Everyone could _die_.

But Nooooo. 

Now is the perfect time for _another_ interview.

Obi-wan is _really_ starting to despise the Chancellor.

Who is the Sith Hells thinks _active duty_ is the perfect time for an interview?

A slimey politician who hasn’t seen a microspec of the fucking war.

…

It really didn’t help that Obi-wan hadn’t slept the night before. Wracked with nightmares.

Technically they were Force visions but Obi-wan didn’t want to admit that.

Admitting _that_ meant he had to deal with them.

With the possibility they would come true.

It was easier if they were just nightmares.

_’Dreams pass in time.’_

It was good advice Qui Gon had given him and it’s the advice he holds tightly. Probably _too_ tightly. But it was safe.

If they were just dreams, there’d be no genocide.

No matter what happened on Mortis.

Anakin wouldn’t turn dark.

Except. 

Except Anakin’s solution to seeing the horrors of the future was to turn Sith.

…

Once the war is over Obi-wan is sending that boy to therapy.

He probably needs it himself but he’s not getting into that with anyone.

Nope.

Not Happening.

“Sir?” Obi-wan will not admit he had been so lost in thought he had forgotten he was on the Bridge. Standing next to Cody. He definitely will not admit to nearly jumping at Cody’s voice.

Nope. Because that _definitely_ did not happen.

“Yes?”

“The crew is ready for the interview.” Cody’s voice was calm, kind of bored. But in the Force.

Wow. 

Obi-wan did not think his Commander could feel _that_ annoyed and angry. And honestly like he was one wrong comment away from throwing the entire interview crew out the airlock.

Obi-wan nods, briefly meeting the eyes of his Admiral who seemed vaguely amused but also annoyed at the whole thing, before turning around to face the crew.

It wasn’t the same one as the previous interviews. This crew- if it could be called that, it was two people- was used to the front lines. Was used to the horrors of war. 

They didn’t even work for the same company. 

And they were in the pocket of the Senate.

Obi-wan never saw any version of the follow-up interview. He remembered filming it. He didn’t care to watch it. But he knows his Troopers had watched both versions out there. He remembers they were practically vibrating with anger.

So. Obi-wan didn’t have high hopes for this interview.

He expected it to be bad, cast the Jedi in a bad light and that’s it.

Make them detached. Make them impersonal. Make it easier to hate them.

Make it easier to explain away a genocide.

Obi-wan gives a smile to the crew, but didn’t speak. Waiting for one of them to start the interview. He didn’t want to be here. Truly and honestly. The other interview he couldn’t imagine being given leave and actually staying away from the war for that long, but he enjoyed being in the temple with his friends. The crew was nice. 

Now? 

Now Obi-wan would rather throw himself out the airlock than do this interview.

He was tired, he was annoyed and he honestly would rather be fighting Grievous.

Obi-wan notes out of the corner of his eye Cody moving, stopping beside Admiral Kitos.

The interviewer seemed to realize Obi-wan would not say anything and started, “Master Kenobi, thank you for allowing us to do this interview with you onboard the _Negotiator_.”

“Still cannot say no to the Chancellor.”

“You don’t want to do this interview?”

“What I want is irrelevant. The Chancellor has issued an order and far be it for one lowly Jedi Master to defy the Chancellor. Regardless of the fact that I am on active duty as is everyone on this bridge, that we may drop out of hyperspace into a battle and everyone including the both of you might die in the ensuing fight.” Obi-wan’s smile was sharp, “What the Chancellor wants, the Chancellor gets, regardless of the body count.” 

Obi-wan blames his lack of sleep for those words. He can also see Cody’s shoulders shaking slightly, in the way they do when the Troopers are laughing and trying not to show it.

“Wow, I never expected that from you of all people.” 

Obi-wan hates the man in front of him. 

If he were not a Jedi, he’d shove the man out the airlock.

“Yes, well, I _am_ fighting a war. I have dozens of other things that I need to do and am supposed to be doing but I cannot as I have to do this interview. But, enough of that. This is an interview, you have questions.” Obi-wan tried to dull his tongue. He really didn’t need to be sharp and cutting with these two.

“You said in the interview you did a while back that you didn’t want this war to end. How can you say something like that when you talk constantly about how you’re losing Jedi?” It was accusatory. Laced with disgust. 

Cody was going to throw this man out fo the airlock. Obi-wan sees out of the corner of his eye Admiral Kitos holding Cody by the arm, making it look casual but Obi-wan could see Cody trying to break the grip to launch himself at the interviewer.

“Well, I haven’t had time to watch the Senate Interview, but on that day, I explained that the Senate passed a Bill that when the war is over, every Clone Trooper is going to be decommissioned. I cannot wish for the end of the war if it means millions of innocent men are to be killed so the Senate doesn’t have to deal with them. This is public knowledge, Act 4766, look it up and read it. It may be dry, but it goes into detail on how once this war is over, _every_ clone is to be rounded up and killed. For no reason other than existing.” Fuck being nice. If these are the questions he’s going to ask with _that_ attitude, he can deal with Obi-wan being too pissed to care. 

“So you believe millions of citizens should _die_ to save some _clones_?” 

Now that. 

That is a _stupid_ question to ask on the bridge of a Star Cruiser _surrounded_ by clones. Especially on _Obi-wan’s_ Star Cruiser.

Obi-wan sees Cody break from Admiral Kitos grip but he doesn’t attack the interviewer. Instead he rounds the holotable and starts tapping at the terminal by Obi-wan.

Obi-wan barely hears him mutter, “Fucking rich coming from the Senate.”

Apparently the interviewer had better hearing than Obi-wan because he seemed to have caught it, “What was that?”

Cody doesn’t respond. Ignoring the interviewer.

Obi-wan wishes he could do the same.

“Fucking rich coming from the Senate.” Obi-wan repeats, eh, why not dig his grave deeper. He doesn’t care anymore. Too tired to. The Interviewer’s eyebrows launch up to meet his hairline. “Seeing as the Senate is the one continuing the war, refusing to enter into any peace talks. They’re the ones letting millions of people die, because they don’t allow relief missions to run unless it’s to a rich planet. As I said in the previous interview, this is a war without reason. The Separatists stop attacking? No more war. It’s all over because we’re not fighting over something. Hell, I doubt most of the Separatist States even care about this war. Why would they want to fight us? They wanted to _leave_ the Republic because it wasn’t helping them, not destroy it. And I should clearly watch whatever bullshit the Senate put out because I knew it’d be heavily edited but evidently it’s more edited than I thought.”

“For a negotiator, you aren’t very diplomatic.”

“Yes well, when you’re in charge of 300,000 troopers, fighting on the front lines, doing mountains of paperwork and really operating off of three hours of sleep per 72 hours, come back and tell me how diplomatic I should be to a reporter who is frankly a dick. You’re asking leading questions and acting like the Clones are the scum on the bottom of your shoe. If this wasn’t a Chancellor ordered interview, I’d of never let you on my ship and would’ve told you to fuck off. I don’t want to talk to people who hate those I care about. But I have no choice. So, ask your questions. Try to keep accusations to a minimum and keep the disgust out of your voice. Then I can drop you off at the nearest port, you can edit this interview to make me look like an asshole and we can go about our lives. Because at this point I frankly do not give a shit anymore.”

Wow. 

That was…

Obi-wan did not realize how tired he was.

The interviewer was stunned silent.

The entire bridge was silent. 

Except for Admiral Kitos’s heavy sigh.

And Cody asking, “Sir, when was the last time you slept?”

“Last night.” For an hour but still. He slept.

Cody did not agree. “No. Lop saw you up and about during the nightshift.”

“I got some sleep. I just, had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“How much Caff have you consumed?” Admiral Kitos asks, sounding like he was dreading the answer.

“One cup.” He didn’t drink caff much and he didn’t like to drink a lot of it. One cup was all he needed.

“Of Wish’s brew.” Ky adds. 

“Who’s letting Wish brew Caff!?” Kitos and Cody yell at the same time.

“Who says we’re letting him? I don’t even know where he brews it. He just shows up with a pot of it.”

Twin groans sound out from Kitos and Cody.

Obi-wan didn’t see what their problem was. Wish’s brew was fantastic. He barely felt tired after drinking it. Sure if you drink three cups you start seeing sounds but so long as you keep it to a minimum you’ll be fine.

“Sir, do _not_ drink from Wish’s brew for fucks sake.” Cody states, sounding vaguely annoyed.

“It’s perfectly fine-” Cody cuts him off.

“It’s a fucking death wish.” 

“Are Clones seriously allowed to talk back like that?”

Obi-wan was going to murder this interviewer.

“Well you’re allowed to talk like that so why the fuck wouldn’t they be allowed to talk far more kinder than you do? Ask your questions, and try not to be an asshole while asking them. You’re on my ship, continue to show disrespect for those risking their lives for _your_ safety, and I’ll throw you in the brig until we reach a port and then drop you there.” Obi-wan was done with this fucking bastard.

Thankfully, he gets with the program and starts asking questions. He manages to ask most of them without sounding like an asshole, so Obi-wan is polite when answering them. The ones he can’t help but sound like an asshole, Obi-wan is an asshole right back. 

Soon enough, the interview is over. Kitos drops them out of hyperspace as quickly as possible and they drop the pair off at a port. They could contact their ride back home. The _Negotiator_ wasn’t a ferry.

They returned to hyperspace and continued onto their destination. It’d take them three hours to reach it.

An hour after they returned to hyperspace, a shift change happened. Normally Obi-wan would ignore the change and remain on deck, but Cody had physically dragged him off the bridge and to a break room.

It was a supply room but it only had crates in it and it wasn’t full so Troopers liked to hang out in it. Obi-wan sits on the ground, his back against one of the crates, Cody pulls off his helmet and sits on the crate next to the one Obi-wan is leaning against. Juniper was sitting on the crate Obi-wan was leaning against. There were about a couple dozen other clones scattered about the room. Chatting in small groups. 

“Hey General?” Ky asks, laying on a crate facing Obi-wan. His head was propped up on one hand, his other arm lying flat horizontally in front of him, “What was your nightmare about?”

Now that. 

That wasn’t really something Obi-wan wanted to talk about.

So he ignores it and asks a question of his own, “Do you think I should’ve been nicer?”

“What?” Juniper asks, most of the Troopers were looking at him with confusion.

“To the reporter, should I of have been nicer? Would it have been better to be nicer than bitter?” Would being nice to that reporter have changed things?

“With respect sir, What the _fuck_?” Omen demands. “ _Nicer_? You’re nice to people ten times worse than that sleemo. You’re _nice_ to demagolka who’d rather buy a solid gold yacht than feed their starving people because if you weren’t they’d kill innocents. That besom didn’t get kindness because there was nothing riding on it. No one was gonna _die_ if you were rude to him.”

Well. Omen was always loud with his opinions. And not afraid to curse out Natborns.

“Where’d that come from General?” Juniper asks.

He shouldn’t. It wasn’t of their concern. “My nightmare. I, “ Obi-wan swallows, “If I’m honest it was more likely a vision. That’s what it felt like, not just a nightmare.” Obi-wan looks down to his hands, he couldn’t look at his men and talk about this, “The Jedi were killed. All of us. Masters, Knights, Padawans, Initiates, Younglings. All of them were killed.” Obi-wan takes a deep breath, “I don’t know how. I didn’t- I didn‘t see that part. I saw the aftermath.” Obi-wan glanced up at the troopers around him, all were looking at him. Some with concern, some with horror, some looking like they were going to throw up, some _angry_. Obi-wan didn’t want to admit this next part, but he did. Something pushed him to, “People _celebrated_. They were _happy_ we were dead. No one was angry. No one was upset. They were _glad_ the Jedi were dead. They were _glad_ our _children_ were dead. And I can’t- I can’t stop thinking about it. About if that’s really the public opinion of us. That it’s so _low_ people will _cheer_ when it’s announced our _children_ were killed. I can’t stop thinking about what we could do if that’s true. Should we be nicer? Try to help more? I- What can we do-”

“Sir, sorry but _what the fuck_?” Omen interrupts. Obi-wan was kind of glad, he was pretty sure he was spiralling. “ _Nicer? Help more?_ You’re fighting a _fucking_ war. You’re saving peoples lives and you want to help _more_? If people think so lowly of Jedi they clearly have no brain! What the fuckity fuck fuck fuck?” Okay now it seemed _Omen_ was spiralling. 

“Water?” Admiral Kitos offers, holding a water bottle to Omen.

Omen took it and started drinking, everyone else was staring.

_When did he get here?_

“And, frankly Master Kenobi, I agree with Captain Omen. The Jedi are currently spread quite thin, you are helping as much as possible. To ask you to do more is insanity. You are kind to almost everyone, and those you are not kind to do not deserve your kindness. Mr Lowjack was quite rude and seemingly incapable of being neutral at the very least. There was no reason for you to remain silent and allow him to walk all over you or insult the Troopers is such ways. I’m unsure of how you all were raised, but I was always taught there was a golden rule to life; Treat others how you’d like to be treated. If you are rude, they will be rude back. If you are kind, they will be kind in return.” Admiral Kitos says calmly and kindly. Bringing the energy in the room down from boiling anger and outrage to a simmer.

This is why Obi-wan liked Admiral Kitos, he was nice and somehow always managed to calm the Troopers down. He had a soothing air about him, while also a kindly one. He kind of felt like Master Plo.

“Never heard that saying before, but it’s a nice saying.” Obi-wan admits. 

“Yes. More people need to remember it. Never feel bad for being an asshole to someone who was an asshole to you first, Master Kenobi. If they cannot take it turned back on them, they shouldn’t be behaving in that way.” Admiral Kitos states, then nods to the room and leaves.

“...While that was _weird_ , he has a point.” Juniper states.

“When did he get in here?” Cody asks.

Obi-wan was rather glad he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t noticed his arrival.

“Who knows, but I’m sedating the General after this battle is over.” Dread states.

For once, Obi-wan wasn’t going to fight that. He would like some sleep. “Very well.”

With those two words, everyone stopped and stared at Obi-wan.

“You are not okay.” Obi-wan raises an eyebrow at Dread’s comment, “You _never_ don’t object to being sedated. Maybe I should sedate you _now_.”

“I will not let you all go into battle without me when I am perfectly fit and fine.”

“Uh huh, we’ll see.” Obi-wan rolls his eyes but the conversation changes topics so he lets it go.

“Hey General, what’s a vision?” Charger asks, some of the others look curious as well.

“A vision is a Force vision of the future. What it means is that my nightmare may come true. But, attempting to make it not come true may be what makes it come true. Hence, it’s best to not let visions influence your life, if you cannot pinpoint certain things, do not attempt to make them not come true. It tends to cause strife.” Obi-wan explains.

“Ohh, weird. And kind of sad. It’s like that old movie of the sinking ship, you know it’s gonna happen but there’s nothing to be done about it.”

Obi-wan smiles a bit sadly, “Yes. Sometimes all you can do is sit back and watch as horrors you’ve already seen become a reality.”

“Okay, stop talking about somber shit. Who’s letting Wish brew coffee?” Cody demands, which changes the conversation entirely away from Obi-wan. Letting the man rest a bit. They were going to be in battle soon, hopefully it’d be a successful one. No casualties.

One can hope.

Dread sedates him once the battle is done.

Obi-wan doesn’t wake for twelve hours, six more than the time they agreed to.

Dread threatened to sedate him again if he kept complaining he got twelve hours of sleep.

\--Senate--

As it turns out, children in the Senate is not the best idea. Croak will admit that, having chased down one of the kids, Thele, and picked her up before she could disturb Senator Amidala.

Or he _thought_ he had grabbed her before she could pull on the Senators gown. Turns out he was too late as the Senator turned around, a dangly bit on her arm in the hands of the kid. Croak shifts the kid and pries the bit out of her hands.

“Sorry Senator.”

“It’s fine,” Senator Amidala seemed more amused than annoyed. However that interaction proved enough of a distraction that Croak noticed too late Thele fiddling with his arm comm.

“Nonono,” Croak pulls her away but the last holovid he was in the middle of watching before he got called on shift started playing from where he left off.

 _“People_ celebrated _. They were_ happy _we were dead. No one was angry. No one was upset. They were_ glad _the Jedi were dead. They were_ glad _our_ children _were dead. And I can’t- I can’t stop thinking about it. About if that’s really the public opinion of us. That it’s so_ low _people will _cheer_ when it’s announced our _children _were killed. I can’t stop thinking about what we could do if that’s true. Should we be nicer? Try to help more? I- What can we do-” General Kenobi was cut off by a Trooper._

 _“Sir, sorry but_ what the fuck _?”_

Croak finally managed to shut off the comm unit while keeping a hold of Thele who was trying to get out of his arms and grab a different shiny senator.

But the damage was already done. The Senate hallway was silent and the Senators around them were staring at him.

Kark.

“What was that?” Senator Amidala asks, a mix of horrified and concerned.

Croak wasn’t entirely sure how he should respond. No one but the Troopers were supposed to see that video.

“Confidential.” Croak was never more grateful for Fox intervening. “Croak, get Thele back to Base. If she can’t restrain herself she shouldn’t be up here.”

Croak nods, “Yes sir.” And quickly heads to the elevator and down to Base.

\--

Fox was going to kill Croak. 

Not only had the idiot allowed for a _confidential_ (technically) video to play in the Senate hallway, now Fox had to go see Senator Amidala.

He seriously doubted those two things were unrelated.

Fox sighs and rings Senator Amidala’s doorbell, hopefully she would accept ‘confidential’ again and this would be over and done with.

It wouldn’t. Senator Amidala would never accept that.

But Fox could _hope_.

It was really the only thing he could do. 

Fox follows a servant into the apartment and the main room of the apartment. Which was populated by a half dozen senators. Great.

“Senator Amidala, you requested to speak with me.” Fox turned to the woman in question, hoping she would say her piece and he could leave.

This is cutting into his nap time.

“Yes, Commander, I was hoping we could talk. Would you mind taking off your helmet?” 

Yes. Yes he would mind very much. But Fox had learned a couple of important things with the Senators. That shit wasn’t a question. So, Fox took off his helmet. He hated taking off his helmet outside the barracks and Base. Too exposed. Too much risk.

“What do you wish to talk about Senator Amidala?” Fox asks, keeping his face neutral.

“I was wondering if you could explain that video from earlier? The one with Obi-wan talking about celebration and death?” 

“I’m sorry, that is confidential.”

It wasn’t really. 

Legally it wasn’t. 

But Cody had decreed that any videos taken of their Generals were not to be shared with anyone outside the GAR without the General’s express permission.

And High General Kenobi sure as shit hadn’t agreed to that video being spread throughout the Galaxy.

So. Confidential.

“Why is it confidential?”

“It’s property of the GAR.” Kind of. 

“That doesn’t make it confidential. I went through what was confidential in the war and I don’t think any of you really know what it means. Videos of plans? Yes. Anything to do with the war? Yes. But videos of Master Kenobi talking, those aren’t confidential. Fights anyone could witness? Not confidential.”

Fox has never hated someone more. 

First she makes him take off his bucket and now she’s doing this shit. 

“My superior has ordered that no video of any Jedi General be shared outside the GAR without the General’s express permission.” Cody wasn’t really his superior. Fox could tell Cody to shove it. But he was a higher rank than Fox, and while he was part of a different System Army, he was _technically_ Fox’s superior. Very technically and if pushed or anyone dug it’d be revealed Fox was technically lying right now.

“Well at least part of it has been shared. What’s the harm in giving context?”

“Ask High General Kenobi, Senator. If that’s all, I’ll be taking my leave.” Fox pulls his helmet back on and leaves without waiting for a proper dismissal.

Fuck it all. He was tired and wasn’t paid enough for this. 

…

He still wasn’t paid at all.

\---

Obi-wan gives permission for the video to be shared.

Well, what he said was ‘I really don’t care’.

But that was permission. 

Technically.

So the video was shared with everyone.

_“Hey General?” A clone, the one recording, calls, The camera was facing General Kenobi along with three clones around him. General Kenobi seemed to be sitting against a crate, a Clone trooper sitting on the crate, another one sitting on a crate beside that one with, the final clone in view was also sitting on the ground, but he didn’t seem to be leaning against anything. “What was your nightmare about?”_

_Kenobi asks his own question in return,“Do you think I should’ve been nicer?”_

_“What?” The Trooper above Obi-wan asks, looking down at the General._

_“To the reporter, should I of have been nicer? Would it have been better to be nicer than bitter?”_

_“With respect sir, What the _fuck_?” The clone sitting on the ground demands. “ _Nicer_? You’re nice to people ten times worse than that sleemo. You’re _nice_ to demagolka who’d rather buy a solid gold yacht than feed their starving people because if you weren’t they’d kill innocents. That besom didn’t get kindness because there was nothing riding on it. No one was gonna _die_ if you were rude to him.” The Trooper was gesticulating wildly._

_“Where’d that come from General?” The Trooper above Kenobi asks._

_General Kenobi seemed hesitant to answer, “My nightmare. I,” he swallows, “If I’m honest it was more likely a vision. That’s what it felt like, not just a nightmare.” Kenobi looks down at his hands, “The Jedi were killed. All of us. Masters, Knights, Padawans, Initiates, Younglings. All of them were killed.” Obi-wan takes a deep breath, “I don’t know how. I didn’t- I didn‘t see that part. I saw the aftermath.” Kenobi glanced up at those around him off-camera, “People _celebrated_. They were _happy_ we were dead. No one was angry. No one was upset. They were _glad_ the Jedi were dead. They were _glad_ our _children_ were dead. And I can’t- I can’t stop thinking about it. About if that’s really the public opinion of us. That it’s so _low_ people will _cheer_ when it’s announced our _children_ were killed. I can’t stop thinking about what we could do if that’s true. Should we be nicer? Try to help more? I- What can we do-”The Trooper sitting on the ground interrupts._

_“Sir, sorry but _what the fuck_?” He stands up as he continues talking,gesticulating as he does, “ _Nicer? Help more?_ You’re fighting a _fucking_ war. You’re saving people’s lives and you want to help _more_? If people think so lowly of Jedi they clearly have no brain! What the fuckity fuck fuck fuck?” _

_“Water?” Someone off camera asks, their hand on camera and holding a water bottle to the Trooper who seemed to be having a freak out._

_The Trooper took it and started drinking, everyone else on camera was staring at whoever was off camera._

_The voice speaks again, “And, frankly Master Kenobi, I agree with Captain Omen. The Jedi are currently spread quite thin, you are helping as much as possible. To ask you to do more is insanity. You are kind to almost everyone, and those you are not kind to do not deserve your kindness. Mr Lowjack was quite rude and seemingly incapable of being neutral at the very least. There was no reason for you to remain silent and allow him to walk all over you or insult the Troopers is such ways. I’m unsure of how you all were raised, but I was always taught there was a golden rule to life; Treat others how you’d like to be treated. If you are rude, they will be rude back. If you are kind, they will be kind in return.” The tone was kind, like a grandparent or friend supporting you._

_“Never heard that saying before, but it’s a nice saying,” General Kenobi admits._

_“Yes. More people need to remember it. Never feel bad for being an asshole to someone who was an asshole to you first, Master Kenobi. If they cannot take it turned back on them, they shouldn’t be behaving in that way.” The voice states._

_“...While that was _weird_ , he has a point.” The Trooper above Kenobi states._

_“When did he get in here?” The Trooper sitting beside the Trooper above Kenobi asks._

_“Who knows, but I’m sedating the General after this battle is over.” A clone off-camera states._

_“Very well.”_

_With those two words, everyone stopped and stared at Obi-wan._

_“You are not okay.” Kenoi raises an eyebrow at the unseen Clone’s comment, “You _never_ don’t object to being sedated. Maybe I should sedate you _now_.”_

_“I will not let you all go into battle without me when I am perfectly fit and fine.”_

_“Uh huh, we’ll see.” Kenobi rolls his eyes._

_“Hey General, what’s a vision?” A clone off-camera asks._

_“A vision is a Force vision of the future. What it means is that my nightmare may come true. But, attempting to make it not come true may be what makes it come true. Hence, it’s best to not let visions influence your life, if you cannot pinpoint certain things, do not attempt to make them not come true. It tends to cause strife.” Kenobi explains._

_“Ohh, weird. And kind of sad. It’s like that old movie of the sinking ship, you know it’s gonna happen but there’s nothing to be done about it.”_

_Kenobi smiles a bit sadly, “Yes. Sometimes all you can do is sit back and watch as horrors you’ve already seen become a reality.”_

_“Okay, stop talking about somber shit. Who’s letting Wish brew coffee?”_

…

Upon the video being shared with the general public, Obi-wan heavily regrets giving permission for it to be shared.

Because _now_.

Now people want to _talk_ to him.

Not just simple talking or politicians double talk.

No.

People are talking to him about their _support_.

About how they appreciate the Jedi.

About how they understand the Jedi cannot be everywhere.

While it’s _nice_.

Obi-wan _hates_ it.

It’d be fine if they were doing it to _Anakin_ or _Mace_.

But Obi-wan really wished they would leave him alone.

Partly because he _hates_ the attention.

And because if _one more person_ tells him how much they appreciate the work the Jedi have done and what they do for the galaxy, Obi-wan is going to break down crying in front of civilians.

People don’t show support for the Jedi. 

It’s just how it is. The Jedi help, and get nothing in return.

Or if they get something, it’s typically attacked. 

_Why_ couldn’t they do more?

 _Why_ couldn’t they save everyone?

 _Why_ do they let innocent people die?

 _Why_ don’t they help more?

 _Why_ did they even bother helping when people still died?

 _Why_ did they even exist when they don’t _really_ help anyone?

People didn’t have a high opinion of the Jedi. Obi-wan always knew this, he never thought it’d get so low that people would _cheer_ upon their death, but he knew people didn’t particularly care for the Jedi. They either harboured a dislike for the Jedi, were neutral on them, or had some sort of hero worship going on.

But _this_?

These people aren’t hero-worshipping.

They’re just acknowledging that the Jedi are trying their best to help as many people as possible.

They’re being _kind_.

They’re treating him like he’s just another sentient trying his best.

And somehow, that’s pushed Obi-wan to the breaking point.

He’s going to _cry_ at the next kind words someone says to him.

Obi-wan has never felt more pathetic.

\---

He was not hiding.

Obi-wan would refute anyone who’d claim such a thing.

He was just... admiring Commander Fox’s office.

That was most likely formerly a supply closet.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t tell the Chancellor you're down here.” Commander Fox states upon entering his office.

Obi-wan holds up the bottle of Alderaanian Tequila he had brought with him upon Cody’s recommendation. 

“Good Reason.” The bottle is snatched out of his hand and Fox rounds his desk and sits behind it. He tucks the Tequila in one of the drawers, Obi-wan’s not paying attention. He’s looking at one of Fox’s walls.

The Chancellor wanted to see him.

Obi-wan did not want to see the Chancellor.

He’s still trying to figure out how he could get out of that.

The meeting was suppose to start ten minutes ago.

Obi-wan had slipped his comm onto Bail’s desk twenty minutes ago.

Bail would’ve just silenced it or shoved it in one of his drawers.

“How mad do you think the Chancellor is?” Obi-wan asks, not really expecting an answer. Fox had work to do.

“About what? You missing this meeting? How rudely you treated the reporter he sent? What you said in the interview? What you said in that video?”

Obi-wan chuckles wryly, “I suppose I haven’t been doing much to make him not mad.”

“Nope.” Fox taps his desk a couple of time before asking, “Why are all of the 212th going through brain surgery?”

Obi-wan freezes, and slowly looks over at Fox. That was supposed to be off the book. “How do you know about that?” Obi-wan asks cautiously. This could be bad.

“Waxer and Boil were over earlier, one of the kids asked about Waxer’s head scar. He made up some story. Hive asked why he actually had a scar once they were away from kids, he said all the 212th were going through Brain surgery but you weren’t telling them why.” Fox explains.

“Ah.” Fuck. Obi-wan swallows, “All the Clones have bio-chips in their brains. Supposedly, they lower aggression. But I have found that regardless of whether you have the chip, your aggression levels stay the same. As they have no clear use, I’m having them removed and investigated. I did not tell the Troopers because I had a bad feeling that if they told the wrong person about their lack of chips, bad things would happen.”

“Bad things?” Fox did not sound happy. Not angry, but vaguely annoyed and pissed off.

“I worry if the Kaminoans or senators find out I’ve removed their biochips my battalion might be decommissioned.”

“Oh.”

Obi-wan nods, “Mm, I’m sure the Healers could remove your Guards chips if you want.”

“Why the _fuck_ would I want to be chipped?” Which was a fair point. 

“I’ll inform them.” The two delve into a peaceful silence.

Obi-wan returned to admiring one of Fox’s walls. He could almost forget he was supposed to be meeting with Chancellor Palpatine.

Obi-wan didn’t know how long it’d been before Fox broke the silence.

“Oh, uh, General Vos wanted me to give these to you.” Obi-wan raises an eyebrow and faces Fox, who was putting two lightsabers on his desk. Obi-wan’s eyebrows furrow as he picks up one of the sabers.

“Where did you get these?”

“Younglings. Who stole them from the Chancellor.”

“What?!” Obi-wan’s gaze snapped from the lightsaber he was examining to Fox.

“Turn them on.” Obi-wan does as he’s told and is quite shocked when a _red_ blade sang to life.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Obi-wan deactivates the lightsaber. “Who knows about this?” Obi-wan asks, sounding far more calm than he feels.

“Myself, two Jedi younglings and General Vos.” Obi-wan nods and puts the lightsaber back on the desk, to Fox’s apparent confusion.

“Keep them on you and safe. I’ll see what I can do.” With that, Obi-wan got up and left Fox’s office.

He heads up to the Senate, well, to Bail’s office, to retrieve his comm.

“You can just shut it off.” Bail remarks dryly when he hands it over.

“But then I wouldn’t have an excuse to see you, dear,” Obi-wan says with a smile.

“Uh-huh.” With that, Bail went back to work.

Obi-wan quickly leaves the senate and heads back to the Temple. He pops by the Healers Halls to inform them of the request. They were all too happy to abide by it and get those wretched chips out of the clones’ heads.

Then Obi-wan heads to his rooms where he finally turns on his comm.

And, wow.

He had a _lot_ of missed messages from the Chancellor.

Obi-wan clears his throat and sends one back to the Chancellor, “My apologies Chancellor Palpatine, but there has been an emergency. I’m sorry I could not inform you earlier, it required my full attention and still does. I’ll see about rescheduling the meeting.” With that, he turns off his comms once more and shoves it in a drawer.

Now.

He needed a plan.

The Chancellor was a Sith Lord, probably the Sith Master if what Dooku told him was true.

But.

He also lost his lightsabers to a pair of younglings.

So, Obi-wan wasn’t _that_ worried.

Maybe he’ll send some younglings in to sweep his office, make sure he doesn’t have anymore hidden somewhere.

His room's comm unit beeps. Obi-wan heads over to see who it was, and plays the message when he sees it’s Cody.

 _”Get your ass down to the Barracks!”_ Someone that was _not_ Cody yelled.

Obi-wan only really knew this because Cody was in the background yelling, _”Get off my comm you fucking besom!”_

Well.

With that invitation who could say no?

\---

Obi-wan should’ve said no.

 _Someone_ was homebrewing alcohol and it was _awful_. But Obi-wan had drinken so much of it.

He didn’t have a hangover. But he had no memory of the previous night.

Which was not good.

It became worse when Omen started cursing at something on his comm.

Now Omen cursed a lot.

But this was panicking ‘someone-fucked-up’ cursing.

“What’s the matter?” Obi-wan asks, coming over to the Trooper. 

Juniper, who had also been watching Omen’s comm, answers, “So, someone recorded you drunk. And posted it to the web. We don’t know who though.”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, “What is so bad that has you reacting like this?” Obi-wan rather hopes it’s not a video of him stripping. It wouldn’t be the first but he’d rather there not be a lot of them.

“It’s not bad, it’s just,” Omen seemed to be at a loss of words, “you know, why don’t we just show you?”

That, did not instill much faith in Obi-wan but he sat next to Omen and watched him replay the video.

_Obi-wan was sitting on the ground, crying. “Hey general,” whoever’s recording asks, “How do you feel about everyone telling you how much they appreciate the Jedi?”_

_Obi-wan sobs once before answering, “It’s so nice and not normal. People are normally angry with us but they’re so kind. They’re going out of their way to tell me we’re doing a good job. They aren’t upset we couldn’t save more people, or that we’re not doing more, or that we can’t save everyone. They’re just thankful we did what we could.” Obi-wan was crying a lot right now. “I’ve never had people be so kind before, not so many. Normally people tell me how much they hate the Jedi. That we shouldn’t exist, that we can’t help anyone since people still die no matter how we try.” Obi-wan sniffles. “People are being so kind.”_

_“They’re_ literally _thanking you for helping them. How is that kindness? Isn’t that just general social rules or whatever?” A trooper, not the one recording, asks off-camera._

 _“Because people_ hate _us! I’ve been whipped because people hate the Jedi and we tried to help! I’ve gotten sold into slavery more times than I can count because we try to help those who have requested our help, but some people don’t want our help.”_

 _“I’m sorry,_ slavery _?” Whoever asked that was outraged._

 _Obi-wan, still bawling his eyes out nods, “and now people are_ thanking _me for helping them! They’re seeing us as people trying their best, not some mystical warriors or whatever bullshit people think when they hear Jedi. We’re just trying to help the best we can.”_

Obi-wan remains silent when the video ends.

Omen was wrong.

This is bad.

This is _very_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-wan had multiple visions at the beginning of this, but only the Genocide one really bugged him enough and felt the most like a vision. Hence why Obi-wan only talks about the Genocide despite me referencing multiple nightmares.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Any questions asked I will try to answer.
> 
> You can come see me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/) I sometimes post writing updates there, particularly when I'm writing. So you'll get little previews on what I'm currently writing or some extra information on what I've already written.


End file.
